Troy & Chad: Secret Love
by THEARTIST321
Summary: These two have been the best of friends for the longest time. But, what happens when they confess their true feelings for one another? Find out in this classic tale of romance, friendship, and acceptance.
Troy was sitting in his bedroom on his bed sitting there quietly… not moving… his dad had judst beat him with his belt because he play a bad basketball game and gabreyella bork up with him because he played a bad game of basketball. He cried. When all of the sudden he got a phone call from his best friend chad…

"hay chad whats up dude" said troy.

"nothin mjuch just hangimg out at my house hey that's to bad what happend at the basketball game I dont hold it against you though its okay…" said chad.

"thanks chad" said troy.

"hey troy do u think that we could meet up sometime tonigthe." Said chad.

"sure dude im on me way!" said troy.

"okay bye." Said chad… chad closed his telephone and kissed it softly and said…

" now you will be mine, my sweet prince…" said chad.

Troy ran across the lawn to his truck and climbed in and drove away over to chads house. He got to chads house. He got out of the car. He walked over to chads house. He knocked on the door. Chad opened the door… … … they stared at one another… into each one anothers eyes… they embraced each other they locked lips and began making hot steamy love with their mouths… they were locked together their mouths not separating… they made out on chads floor for 17 minutes when chads dad came downstairs and beat chad and troy with his belt and said that he disowned chad… troy and chad ran away to troys car and jumped in… troy could barely drive with chad all over him… caressing his body… touching his face… massaging his feet… sucking on his bellybutton… they were headed to the only place that they knew that they could be alone…

Troy drove up to the high school and troy adn chad got out of the van and went into the school… they went into the gym and got out some basketballs and began playing with the basketballs…

"theres a reason they call me the best defender hes ever seen!" said chad as troy was dribbling the ball towards him.

"Yea well to put it plainly chad… im the best offensive that they ever seen befor!" said troy as he dribbled the ball towards chad… chad played defense so hard on troy that troy fell over on top of chad and they began making sweet gay love to each one another…

"WAIT chad theirs something I need to show you first!" said troy. Troy picked up a basketball and went to midcourt.

"what are you gonna do honey?" said chad.

"watch this!" said troy as he dribbled the ball towards the hoop… troy jumped up at the hoop and missed the hoop and hit his head on the rim and fell on the ground… chad rushed over…

"No baby im not going to lose you this time!" said chad as he rushed over and knelt down next to troy. He ran his fingers through troys smooth hair. He was fighting back tears.

"t-troy… are you… are you *sniffle* okay?" said chad his face was turning red and his small tears were slowly falling onto troys face… troys body was not in good shape his neck was snapped in seven places and blood was seeping out of his mouth, three bones were sticking out of his arms and his leg had been lost at the knee…

"Im… Im… oh god… *cough* Ch-chad… I…" troy said as he began to tear up as blood dripped from his mouth nose eyes and ears…

"don't you leave me don't you dare fucking leave me you son of a bitch!" said chad as he kissed troys bloody mouth.

"*sniffle* ch-chad I need t-t-to tell you something…" said troy. His nostrils we're full of blood and mucus along with his mouth.

"What is it! Tell me baby… TELL ME!" said chad. He took troys broken hand which was missing a few fingers and put it against his face. The two then began sobbing uncontrollably… a naked bloody sweaty mucusy mess they were… they embrased each other and began making out once more…

"ch-chad… *sniffle*" troys tears were spilling out like waterfalls along with chad…

"chad… I…I… I… I… I…" said troy.

"what is it! SAY IT! TELL ME GODDAMNIT! TROY IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU LIKE THIS NOT AGAIN!" said chad.

"chad… I love you… …" said troy.

"oh god… troy I love you to…" said chad. They gazing into each others eyes.

"troy… my love for you is like a plant… not any ordinary house plant or anything… my love for you is like a cactus… our love holds and retains water for long periods of time… because you are the plant and the water is the love that I filled you with tonight…"said chad.

"thank… you… chad… I… I love you goodbye." Said troy as he breathed his last.

"Wh-what!? W-wait no… I… oh god please no… please god no… OH GOD PLEASE NO PLEASE NO TROY GODDAMNIT WHY WHY GOD HAVE YOU DONE THIS TOO ME? YOU CRUEL BASTARD! YOU CRUEL SICK BASTARD WHY WHY WHY NO TROY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said chad. Chad pounded on trorys lifeless bloody chest. He cried into troys chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH WHAT IS THIS!? WHY GOD IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK FUCKING TEST?! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS!?" said chad into troys bloody chest. Chad sobbed loudly into troys lifeless body for the rest of the night and into the morning when troys dad found them there…

"what are you too faggots doing playing grabass in my gym again huh?!" said troys dad as he walked over to troys dead body.

"psh! What the hell is this?" said troys dad.

"get up you worthless sack of shit!" said troys dad as he stomped on troys face, caving it in.

"geez now you make me do this…" said troys dad as he got out his belt and began bludgeoning troys lifeless bloody crippled body.

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING PLS STOP DOING THIS TROYS DAD!" said chad as he grabbed troys dads arm as he was heaving back for another swing.

"aww so you want some of the thunder too huh!" said troys dad as he began beating chad with his belt. Then all of the sudden, chads dad walked into the gym and joined in with troys dad in beating chad with a belt… chad died later that day in the hospital of a broken heart…

THE END


End file.
